Traffic
by zomething
Summary: “Kau boleh menyeretku ke kantor polisi lalu memenjarakanku namun setelah itu ayo kita menikah, Do Kyungsoo.” MWO! PENDEK! Dasar lelaki hitam, katakan lagi maka aku akan menarik bibir sialanmu.” -KaiSoo zomething


Title : Traffic

Cast : KaiSoo, Krystal Jung

By Zomething

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KaiiSoo~~~~~~~~~

Kai baru saja genap berusia 18 tahun pada tanggal 14 Januari lalu. Kim Junsu, Ayahnya yang super duper kaya membelikannya sebuah mobil sport mewah sebagai kado istimewa untuk putra tunggalnya yang telah beranjak dewasa dan tentu saja disambut gembira dari anak tampannya itu.

Seperti saat ini dia pun pergi kesekolah dengan mengendarai mobil lamborghini terbaru miliknya. Mobil mewah dengan warna putih itu pun melaju membelah kota Seoul yang sedikit senggang dipagi hari yang cerah ini. setelah menyusuri beberapa blok perumahan terkenal di daerah Gangnam dia pun berhenti pada sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa.

 **TIN TIN**

Kai membunyikan klaksonnya, tak lama seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde panjangnya pun keluar. Gadis itu memiliki seragam yang sama dengan Kai berwarna kuning muda. Seragam itu hanya dimiliki oleh sekolah kaya di Seoul yaitu Seoul of Performing Arts. Gadis itu berdiri tepat didepan pintu dengan mata yang menatap si supir dengan tajam.

Lelaki yang dibalik kemudi itu hanya berdecak lalu menurunkan kaca tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Jangan manja! Cepat masuk atau kau kutinggal." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Gadis bername-tag ' _Krystal Jung'_ itu pun segera membuka pintu lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Kai diiringi dengan bunyi bantingan keras pintu mobil. Kai mendelik tajam. _Wanita sialan ini minta dihajar rupanya, pikirnya._

"Ya JALANG! Ini mobil seri terbaru hanya diproduksi lima didunia dan jika kau membuat lecet satu sehelai saja maka aku tak akan segan melemparmu keluar dari mobil ini." ucap Kai.

Mendengar ucapan dari lelaki disampingnya tak membuat Krystal takut. Lelaki yang menyandang status tunangannya ini memang bermulut kasar plus berkelakuan buruk. Jadi dia sudah terbiasa mendengar ucapan pedasnya.

"Cepat jalan saja." perintah Krystal.

"Aku bukan supir pribadimu, brengsek-"

"-dan jangan membuat mood ku buruk dipagi hari atau kau benar-benar akan menderita."

Kai memakai kacamata hitamnya dan mengusak kasar surai hitamnya. Dengan kecepatan 60 km/h dia pun beranjak dari rumah tunangannya lalu mulai pergi bersekolah.

Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri. Satu pun tidak ada yang memulai percakapan hanya deru mesin yang menjadi lantunan pengiring perjalanan mereka. Krystal hanya memfokuskan kearah jendela tanpa memperhatikan Kai yang disampingnya.

Namun penglihatan Krystal tiba-tiba pusing saat melihat pepohonan atau gedung-gedung tinggi yang semakin cepat berlalu kearah yang berlawanan arah darinya.

Krystal menoleh lalu melihat kearah speedometer dan terpampang sangat jelas bahwa deretan angka disitu melewati dari 100 Km/h. Krystal membulatkan matanya lalu mulai memengang seat belt dengan erat.

"KAI SIALAN, INI BUKAN AMERIKA. JANGAN GILA!" teriak Krystal saat merasakan mobil melaju semakin cepat sedangkan Kai hanya tertawa dengan bodohnya. Kai memang baru saja pindah dari Amerika. Dia memutuskan kembali ke Korea sesuai dengan permintaan ayahnya untuk memulai memimpin perusahaan karena terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika membuat gaya hidup Kai seperti berandal, seperti saat ini dia malah memacu kendaraannya selaju mungkin dan tanpa mengidahkan rambu-rambu lalu lintas.

Namun saat dia sedang asik mencoba kecepatan mobilnya. Sebuah mobil terpakir horizontal didepan mobilnya sontak saja Kai menginjak pedal rem hingga mobilnya berdecit keras dijalanan. Kai berdecak keras lalu keluar dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Krystal.

CEKLEK

Kai melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil duduk di kap mobil depannya. Tak lama seorang lelaki dengan seragam biru dan topi khas polisi lalu lintas turun dari mobil patrolinya. Kai tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya karena sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh topi. Lelaki itu pun berjalan mendekati Kai lalu dengan tanpa rasa takut memukul kepala Kai.

"Kau gila eoh?!"

"Kau pikir jalanan ini milik ayahmu lalu seenaknya melajukan mobil jelekmu ini." Celoteh polisi tersebut sambil menunjuk kearah mobil lamborghini Kai.

Wow. Apa lelaki ini tidak tahu bahwa harga mobil ini bisa membeli sebuah villa dan beberapa unit perumahan mewah . _Ckck_

"Mobil jelek?"

Kai terperangah. Bukan hanya dia dihina bahkan lelaki pendek yang mengaku polisi dihadapannya pun memukul kepalanya. _Ok_ , Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada yang memukul kepalanya terkecuali ibunya yang telah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu dan apa yang telah lelaki dihadapannya ini perbuat. Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang polisi yang tingginya hanya sebatas dadanya.

" _Brengsek_ , kau mengatakan mobilku jelek. Bahkan harga mobilku ini bisa membeli harga dirimu, dasar pendek?!" hardik Kai

"MWO!! PENDEK!! Dasar lelaki hitam, katakan lagi maka aku akan menarik bibir sialanmu."

"Hitam? kau ingin kutuntut, hobbit?"

"Dituntut?" Polisi mungil itu tertawa keras. "Jika ingin dituntut seharusnya itu adalah KAU!! Melanggar lalu lintas seenak jidatmu lalu mengancam seorang polisi. Kau ingin mati eoh!?"

"Kau seorang polisi!! _Hey_ , adik kecil seharusnya sekarang kau pulang dan minum susumu lalu kembalilah hingga tinggimu mencapai dua meter."

" _YA_! Umurku itu 21 tahun, aku lebih tua darimu jadi tutup mulutmu. Brengsek"

"Benarkah. Wah aku terkejut sekali."

"Dasar sialan!"

Kedua lelaki dengan gender yang sama itu saling bertatapan sengit. Melihat dua orang yang saling beradu mulut itu membuat Krystal sedikit tergagap. _Mereka berdua sama-sama mempunyai mulut yang kotor, pikir Krystal_. Krystal pun mulai menengahi namun belum memutuskan kontak tatapan dari mereka.

" _Oppa_ , bisakah kau membebaskan kami, kami akan pergi kesekolah dan kami takut terlambat." Rayu Krystal

Lelaki mungil itu mendelik melihat tingkah Krystal yang sedang mencoba merayunya dengan cara mengapit lengannya dan mengelus pipinya.

 _WHAT_ _THE_ _HELL!!_

" _Hey_ , apa kau wanita penari erotis yang ada di bar atau kau jalang si hitam ini. Rayuanmu membuatku ingin muntah dan semakin ingin menjerumuskan kau dan pria hitam jelek beserta mobil rongsokannya ke penjara." Ucapnya sarkastis.

Krystal pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu menjauh. Seketika wajahnya menjadi datar lalu menatap remeh kepada sang polisi dihadapannya yang seperti sok jual mahal terhadapnya.

"Kau pikir kau tampan hah. Benar-benar sialan!" teriak Krystal

Pria itu pun mendekati Krystal lalu menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah. Pria itu terkekeh lalu membuka topinya. Sedikit mengusap rambut karamelnya yang berponi – _untuk_ _tebar_ _pesona_ \- Kai yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kearah lain pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah polisi tersebut. Sebenarnya dia cukup penasaran dengan wajah asli polisi dengan mulut brengsek itu.

Namun..

 **DEG DEG**

Mata bulat, bibir hati dengan warna merah muda, pipi yang sedikit gembul dengan corak kemerahan dan kulit yang putih bersih. Orang seperti itu siapa yang tidak membuat orang jatuh hati. Tanpa disadari Kai mulai mendekati pria polisi itu hingga jarak mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh ujung sepatu.

"siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan lembut tak lupa dilengkapi senyuman seperti seorang maniak.

Lelaki itu berdecak. "Do Kyungsoo. Wae?"

Kai tersenyum. Dia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan membuangnya asal seperti barang itu menghalangi keindahan dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya pun terulur lalu merengkuh pinggang ramping lelaki yang mengaku namanya Do Kyungsoo itu. sedangkan orang yang dipeluknya hanya terperangah dengan ekspresi seperti melihat hantu.

"Kau boleh menyeretku ke kantor polisi lalu memenjarakanku namun setelah itu ayo kita menikah, Do Kyungsoo." Ucapnya sambil mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"WHAT THE FU-"

 **BRUKK**

" _Ya_! PIRANG! Astaga dia pingsan, bodoh!? "

END

zomething

cerita ini sebenernya pernah aku publish di salah satu page ff di fb jadi kalau pernah ada yang baca hamdalah xixixi.

ff ini ff lama dan aku jadikan ff pembukaan resmi akun ff aku /yeayy/

nah ini semua kisah nyata yang terinspirasi dari temenku yang ketilang tentu saja dibumbui sedikit adegan hot kaisoo wkwk.

maafkeun aku mbak ital tak pinjem nama dan wujudmu untuk melengkapi. mohon reviewnya.

see ya.


End file.
